


Can we always be this close forever and ever?

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Smut, Sneaking Around, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Harry and Hermione return to her parents for the annual Christmas parties, except this time, as a couple.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 162
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2020





	Can we always be this close forever and ever?

“You’re not supposed to be in here.” 

Her father had been very clear when they’d arrived earlier that day for the annual Granger Christmas party. Separate bedrooms. Zero shenanigans. He’d even made Hermione cast a charm to set off an alarm if Harry exited his room before 5.30am.

Hermione smirked down at him and pulled the corner of the duvet back. She climbed into the bed beside him, lifting his arm around her neck and winding her freezing feet around his, grinning when Harry hissed and jerked his feet away and hissed, “Witch.”

“What?”

She wrapped one arm around his bare chest and rested the other atop him, stroking her fingers across his skin, circling her fingertips dangerously close to his nipples. 

Harry grabbed at her hand and glared at her. 

“You know what.”

She snuggled closer, and Harry wondered how on earth her feet could be so cold when she was wrapped up tight in a fluffy dressing gown and the rest of her was no doubt boiling; he’d watched her slide her feet out of slippers too when she’d slipped into the room her father had  _ pointedly _ declared his for the weekend, and wondered whether a warming charm specifically tailored to his girlfriend would make any difference.

When her hand tucked beneath the waistband of his pyjama trousers and wrapped around his cock, Harry jerked, which only encouraged Hermione since his cock—wet with precome all evening—slid up into her grasp.

His eyes flashed to the door, which Hermione had left ajar when she’d entered and her fathers warning rang in his ears.

“Hermione.” 

Harry watched her tongue—wet and pink—flick between her lips as she lifted her head and met his stare with wide eyes. “What?”

He tilted his head and did his best not to fuck her hand as she continued to slide it along his growing erection. “You know.”

“I just want a cuddle. It will be fine.” She followed his eyes to the door. “No one will know.” Harry snorted and glanced between her face and where her hand was;Hermione pouted, bottom lip pert. “I just want to cuddle your cock.”

Harry bit back a grin. “You can cuddle him without wanking him. And you’re wrong by the way,” he said, barely coherent enough to form words under her touch, “your father will know. He’ll take one look at me and know that I defiled his baby girl under his roof despite his explicit warning.”

“It will be fine,” Hermione said, uncaring; horny. “Plus. Your cock, he needs me. He needs his special cuddles.”

Harry snorted. “Really?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes.” Leaning up on one elbow and grinning at him, she continued to move her hand, twisting her wrist and teasing Harry’s cock. “He’s had a special cuddle every night for almost a year.” She swung her legs over Harry’s hips quickly, no doubt so he couldn’t protest and said, in what Harry knew to be her most serious, prim and proper voice, “He needs it.” 

With one hand she continued to work his cock and with the other, she quickly untied the belt holding her dressing gown together. 

Harry’s mouth went dry as her  _ pyjamas  _ were revealed. He lifted one hand and cupped her breast, rubbing the silk negligee over the tip until the nipple was poking through. His other hand crept along her bare thigh and rested on her hip. He tugged at the material.

“This,” his hand moved across her stomach, “was not the pyjama set you had on earlier.” His hand cupped her bare cunt and his head dropped back. He spread his fingers through her soaking wet folds and dipped two fingers into her before cupping her once more, rolling the heel of his hand over her clit. “Christ, Hermione. You’re soaked.”

“I know,” she said, grinning lasciviously down at him and rolling her hips into his touch. “I was getting ready for you and—” she broke off with a shrug.

Harry’s hand stilled and he stared up at her, one eyebrow lifting high on his forehead. “Did you come?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “No. I was a good girl.”

Harry leant up and pressed his lips to hers as he slid his fingers into her once more and pressed his thumb against her clit. “Yeah, you are.”

She leant forward and brushed her lips over his mouth, along his jaw and when she got to his ear, nipped the lobe between her teeth and said, “Merry Christmas, Harry.”


End file.
